User talk:Knightreaver
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Knightreaver! Thanks for your edit to the Superman Vol 1 16 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 01:34, June 28, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Some Tips First of all on the images, click edit at the top of the picture page you just uploaded. One of the boxes is called "Insert Image Template". You will want to fill in as much info as possible. The most common choices under "License" are Comic Single Panel, Comic Scene, and Comic Cover. Under "ImageType" you can pick Character, Team, Object, ect. or Cover Art for covers. Under "Issue" place the issue the image is from. The "Universe" section is pretty easy Sergeant Casey is from Earth-Two so put that. "Subject" is whoever or whatever is in the image, so this would be Sergeant Casey (Earth-Two). Then go down and fill in the creator credits, penciler, inker, whoever is listed in the comic. You don't need to fill in CoverArtist if it is an interior image. Also, I moved Sergeant Casey to Earth-Two. The Pre-Crisis universes like Earth-One and Earth-Two spelled out the numbers in the names. Following 52, the new universes were given actual numbers like Earth-1 and Earth-2. Its kind of confusing but its the best system we have to separate the Pre and Post-Crisis multiverse realities. Regardless, you are making some positive contributions to the site. Keep up the good work and don't hesitate to ask the admins for help if you need it. Kyletheobald 03:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Galleries You've been creating gallery pages for characters that consist of just one image... nothing else. For galleries, use the Gallery Template. See here for a recent example. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see. So what I was doing would be correct then if a Gallery had already been created. But since there was no gallery yet created I was missing a step. Is that right? Knightreaver Wildcat/Tomcat Hey Knightreaver. I just wondered about you changing Wildcat to Tomcat. I don't have the issues in front of me but I didn't think he started using Tomcat until later on in the series. Maybe I'm wrong. I guess its not a huge deal but its kind of like calling Dick Nightwing while he's wearing the Bat-cowl. Anyway, I was just curious. Kyletheobald 05:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Your are so right, My bad. Not sure what I was thinking there to be honest. Changing them back now. :) User:Knightreaver :Haha No worries. I didn't want to come off as a stickler but I was pretty sure he didn't really take to the Tomcat name at first and then suddenly was using it full-time. Probably a writer somewhere wanted it changed. Thanks for changing it back. Kyletheobald 05:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm bit of a stickler myself. Having the comics in front of me I tend to try and make sure its as accurate as possible, especially when it comes to locations. User:Knightreaver Replacing covers If you see a bad cover image and replace it, be sure to update the cover gallery as well, and tag the old image for deletion. Also, add to the image's summary field, it automatically fills out most of the template. You can also just add the issue to Category:Image Needed, and I (or another admin) can upload a new, better version of the image under the same name. There's a lot of bad images, and it'll be handier and quicker to upload a lot of them under the same name at once rather than uploading a completely new version and having to change the images on the issue and the gallery. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Replace Cover I think the easiest way for you to replace covers is to throw up a on whatever page needs a new cover. Since the upload a new version link is an admin only link, this will work best for you. Kyletheobald 05:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Images: Tiny Bit Hey, love your images, they look great so keep it up my only request is that your sizes should be kept under 1MB of size, it's not a rule just a rule of thumb. It helps for gallery page loading as well as anywhere else the image goes up and not everyone has powerful interwebs like we do. Other than that keep up the good work. :Midoki24 02:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Images, another tiny bit When an issue has multiple pencilers or inkers, leave the spot on the image template empty unless it is specified which artist made the particular image (if page numbers are mentioned or if it's a distinct style). Otherwise, the art is incorrectly attributed. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 18:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) re: Thanks! Thanks for your vote. :) Darkseid01 09:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC)